Naruto Kitten's in the real world
by GaaraRules29
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if Naruto characters got turned into kittens and got sent into the real world. They get found by a 16 year old girl named Summer, that has some troubles of her own. How will she deal with taking in six ninja cats? An Adventure- romance- and humor for Sakura/Sasuke/Gaara/Tobi/Itachi/Sasori. this will have lemons later on and so is rated M.


**Hey guy new story, don't worry I'm not stopping with my other ones, I just felt like writing this. So let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs in this story, I only own the plot and my character Summer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Kittens?<strong>

Hi my name is Summer Grace Smith, I'm a fairly normal 16 year old that lives in a country town in Australia, it's a fairly big town and I'm currently at school for my last day before the holidays. I have light brown hair but when that light hits it, it looks red, and emerald green eyes.

"Summer, are we disturbing you?" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts, turning my head away from looking out the window to look to the front of the class, to see my teacher leaning/ sitting on the corner of his desk with a book in his hands.

"Kind of yes, but don't worry I'll deal." Is what I wanted to say, and apparently but the look on his face I did say it, damn it.

"Summer you will be staying behind for detention, but for now come up here and answer this question." He said and an authority voice, damn it I'm so screwed when I get home, I've only gotten detention once and it wasn't even my fault, but I still get in so much trouble.

You see my problem is I sort of have a split personality, on the outside I'm confident and could care less or as some say cool attitude, but on the inside I'm just a normal girl. I sighed and got out of my seat, walking down the rows to the front, I can hear people snickering and whispering, I ignored it and picked up the white board marker, quickly doing the math in my head before writing the answer. You see math is one of my best subjects, so that's why I normal don't pay attention and just day dream.

"Yes that's right, you may go sit back down." He said and I handed him the marker, before nodding and once again taking my seat , after that time just flow by, as soon as the bell rang students were up and out the door, I stayed in my seat and just slowly started packing away my books and pencils.

"Summer, why did you say that? I know you're not really like that, so what's going on?" My teacher asked as he came and sat on the desk in front of me, after about half an hour of sitting quietly, I released a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, it just sort of slipped out before I even know what I was saying, and I guess I'm just thinking about the holidays." He gave a soft smile and ruffled my hair, I returned it with a small smile of my own, I really do like my math teacher he is kind and we do get alone but he is still a teacher and has to treat everyone equally.

"You're a good kid Summer, just watch what you say, alright get out of here and enjoy your holiday." I nodded and stood up, I'm glad that I don't have detention, by now the school is almost completely empty, I walked down the hall to my locker, kneeling down and placing my books beside me I spun the lock left and then right and then left each time stopping on my code. Opening my locker and then removing my bag and all my stuff in the lock, placing it all in bits of my bag, strapping the bag to my back I stood up, closing and locking the locker as I did before making my way to the exit of the school. Once passing under the arch I saw the last couple of students leaving, sighing when I noticed that the bus has already let I started walking home, it's going to take me about an hour to get home.

About twenty minutes after walking of course it just had to start pouring down with rain, sighing I pulled out my 'dry as a bone' rain coat and throw it over the top of my bag and put the hoodie on, after walking for another thirty minute and the rain seeming to come down harder I decided to cut through the woods to cut five minutes off my time.

"Man could it get any worse." I sighed to myself, suddenly I heard a faint sound, stopping I strained to see if I could hear it again, then I did except its sounds like a lot of them. Turning and walking to my right, I stopped again when I saw a very soaked cardboard box, walking over to it I carefully pulled bits of it away to revile six sets of eyes looking up at me.

"What kittens?" I said to myself, the kittens are shivering and wet, and they look hungry, I move so that my body blocked most of the rain.

"You poor things, I really wish I could take… actually I am going to take you with me, I don't have much but at least you guys will be warm have some food." I said before moving to kneel down on the muddy ground, opening my rain coat at the front, I leaned down and picked them all up and held them to my chest. Moving my rain coat so that it will block the rain from them I stood back up, having one arm holding them, and the other holding the rain coat, I turned and started home again.

I walked home and sighed in relief when I saw no one is home, quickly dashing inside I ran up the steps and into my room, closing and locking the door, walking into my bathroom I placed the kittens in the bath tub. Turning and taking off my rain coat and school bag I dumped them in the corner, turning back around I reached up into my cupboard to grab two towels, sitting them on the sink I knelt down next to the tub I looked down at the kittens. There are two red ones one with dark red eyes and the other with teal, three black one with a little blue in its fur and red eyes, one with orange and red eyes and another with red in it with red eyes, and then the last kitten has pink fur with green eyes. Reaching for the pink on I picked it up and sat it on my lap, reaching up I grabbed one of the towels and started drying it, it started to purr and arching it back into my hand.

"To be honest I've never seen a cat with pink fur, but you sure are a cute one." I said before placing in down next to me and reaching back into the tub to pull out one of the red ones, sitting it on my lap it didn't move, I started drying it and it didn't purr and moved so I could dry all of him, and yes it's a boy and I'm guessing the pink one is the only girl of the group. Placing it down next to the pink kitten, I reached back in and pulled out the black kitten with blue in it fur, placing it down I stated to dry and every now and then it would let off a couple of soft purr's, once dry I sat him down and the pink one moved over to stand next to him I smiled at the scene. Changing towels I picked up the other red one with teal eyes, it purred softly but mostly acted like the other red one, placing it down I picked up the black and orange one that seemed to be shaking and meowing a lot, it purred loudly and moved around in my grip.

"Hey, calm down little guy, haha." I said with a laugh as it jumped up and licked my cheek, a soft meow came from the tub and the one in my hands calmed down enough for me to dry him, picking up the last kitten with a small smile, he licked my hand and purred as I dried him.

"Alright all done, I'll just quickly get you something to eat before Ron gets home." I said standing up, hanging the towels up and walking out of the bathroom, I sat on the bed and took my shoes off, laughing softly when the black and orange one tried to jump up on the bed. Bending down I picked them all up, two at a time and placed them on the bed before standing up and walking over to the door.

"Be right back my babies." I said as I unlocked the door and then closed it behind me, quickly dashing down the stairs, I opened the fridge grabbing the ham and milk before turning and grabbing a bowl, and running back up the stairs. When I opened the door, I saw two of the black kittens fighting and the other black one running around bouncing and then jumping on one of the red ones, who just swatted him away.

"Hey enough of that, there will be no fighting you two." I said sternly and closing the door behind me, they moved apart but one of them kept glaring at the other.

"Okay then." I said, _well apparently cats can glare,_ I turned and locked the door again, before moving over to the bad, kneeling down beside it I placed the stuff on the floor. Pouring the milk into the bowl, and opening the rapping of the ham before spreading it flat on the ground, I then turned my head to see all the kittens had moved to the edge of the bed and was watching me.

"Sorry I don't have any cat food, this will have to do until I have time to go and get some." I said as I held out my hand for them to walk over to me so I can put them on the ground, the first one was the black and orange one, who dashed over and jumped. I coughed him and smiled, scratching him behind the ear and placing him on the ground, he bounced away from me and started licking up the milk. Turning my head to look back at the others, I reached up again, the pink one push the black and blue one slightly as she make her way over, I swear the black one sighed before walking over to my other hand. I put them down and scratched behind their ears, they both purred and the pink one meowed before they both moved to nibble on the ham, reaching back up the two red ones made their ways to my hands. I scratched them and then picked them up, one went to the milk and the other went over to the ham, turning I smiled at the last black kitten, he looked at me and then licked his paw.

"Come on kitty you have to eat to keep your strength up." I said when he wouldn't move, I held out my hand again, he seemed to nod before standing and walking casually over to my hand. I scratched behind his ears as I brought him down to the ground, he looked around and his gaze stopped on the black one eating the ham, the black one looked up and hissed. He shook his head and walked over to the milk, he sat down a started licking it up slowly, I chuckled when the black and orange one started slashing the other two.

"I guess I should give you guy's names, hm let's see for the only girl I'll name you Sakura because you're as pretty as a cherry blossom." I said with a smile, the kittens stopped and looked up at me, before they swapped the ones that were eating went to drink and the ones drinking went to eat.

"Okay whose next, hm I think you name you Michelangelo or Mikey for short, because he always makes me smile." I said as I patted the black and orange one, he purred and licked my hand.

"Um, I'll name you Tigger." I said scratched the red kitten with dark red eyes.

"And you can be Earl." I said patting the black with red fur.

"Hm, now for you two, does your fur always stick up like that?" I asked the last black kitten as I tried to brush down the fur on his head, I sighed when it wouldn't go down, he looked up and glared at me.

"Haha I know I'll call you Primer." I laughed even more when the kitten flinched back like it had been slapped, and then started hissing and glaring.

"And lastly I'll call you flame." I said to the last red kitten he looked up and nodded before going back to eat, I raised my eyes brows but decided to shack it off.

"Okay my little darling I have only three rules, one and the most important DO NOT make too much noise and if ANYONE other than me comes in here hide, two no fighting each other that's for you Earl and Primer if I see you fighting I'll dump water on both of you, and lastly until I buy a kitty litter please do your business on the newspaper." The kittens nodded, _okay I just gave rules to kittens and they understood, am I going crazy?_

I shook off the though and stood up, walking over to my closet I picked up a pair of jeans and a V-neck long sleeve red top. Unbuttoning my school shirt I easily swapped it for the red top, then I unzipped my skirt and saw about to remove to when I hear loud meowing, turning my head I saw the Flame and Tigger staring with their heads tilted, Mickey is laying down with a paw over his eyes, Sakura has a paw up trying to cover Primers eyes and Earl just had his back to me.

The meowing seems to be coming from Sakura and she seems to be meowing at Flame and Tigger, because Flame turned his head to look at her and gave a small meow before turning around, Tigger was about to do the same when he got tackled by Mickey who covered his eyes with one of his paws and Tigger's with the other. I shrugged and finished getting changed, after I walked out of my closet and picked up the food and bowl and sat them on my dresser, before walking into my bathroom and picking up my bag and them sitting on my bed. I heard a meow to my right and looked down to see Mickey and Flame sitting there, smiling I picked them up.

"Don't tell the others but you to are actually my favourites." I whispered to them before scratching and patting them, crossing my legs I opened my bag and pulled out my lap top, I was about to move back to lean against my head board when more meowing came from below. I looked down and all the others are sitting there, bending down I picked them all up at once, and sat them to my right, they spread out before laying down and getting comfortable.

Moving backward I popped my lags up and used them to hold the lap top at the right angle, before opening the lid and turning it on, I then went onto my folders and clicked on my movies. I scrolled though them until one of them caught my eye, smiling I clicked on it and pressed play, as soon as the first sound came out all the kittens looked up at me and Flame, Sakura, Earl and Mickey tried to crawl up me to see the screen.

I chuckled and flattened my legs, moving the computer to sit on them and picking up the kittens so that they rested on my chest, Earl moved to my left shoulder and Mickey turned around to lick at my face I giggled and started patting him as I watched 'Happy feat 2', the movie soon ended and that's when I noticed that Primer and Tigger had come to watched the movie too.

Sakura and Earl had fallen asleep and Mickey jumped up starting to lick my face again, I smiled and gently picked up both Earl and Sakura and laid them down on my bed, the shifted and little but went back to sleep. Flame and Primer walked over and laid down next to Sakura, while Tigger jumped off my and found a spot of his own, but he was soon joined but a bouncing Mickey. I moved forward and stretched my arms over my head, cracking my back in the proses.

"Summer, dinner. Now." A female voice boomed from down stairs, scaring the kittens.

"Coming." I called back before sighing and getting up, I quickly walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair, and making sure I have no cat hair on me before walking to the door and closing it behind me.

"Why was you door locked." I creepy voice said as soon as I closed the door, I froze and turned my head to see my step father leaning against the wall, I suppressed a shiver.

"I…I was… um wet from the rain and… I was um changing and airing out my clothes." I stuttered, he moved away from the wall and reached out and hand, he touched my hair and felt that it was still wet, he then closed his fist and tilted my head up painfully to look him in the eyes, I suppressed a wince and stopped the tears from going to my eyes.

"This is my house girl, and I will not have a girl that gets in trouble and lies in this house, do you understand me?" He whispered darkly in my ear, I nodded.

"Good now get down stairs and make dinner." He said pushing me back into the door, before turning and walking down the stairs, I stay and counted to ten before following. Once I got down stairs I started making dinner for my mum and Ron, my mum married Ron five years again, apparently they went to school together and he was my dad's best friend.

"Dinners ready." I called to them as I sat the last thing onto the table, they came in and sat down, I took my seat.

"So your teacher called and said that you had to stay late after class, care to tell us why?" Mum asked after ten minutes of silence, I looked up and put down my fork.

"Yer I sort of got distracted, so when he asked for me to come up I didn't hear him, I ended up answering the question correctly tho." I said before picking back up my fork and put the last of my food into my mouth, I watched as they shared a look before they looked back at me.

"Well now that it's the school holidays, you will be working double shifts, is that clear?" Ron said with a mouth full of food, I looked down and nodded.

"May I be excused?" I asked placing my knife and fork on top of my empty plate.

"Whatever, but you'll be cleaning the house tomorrow." Ron said waving me away, I nodded and stood up, taking my dishes to the sink and washing them up, before turning and walking back to my room. I opened the door and locked it behind me, walking into my closet I closed the door behind me, quickly stripping and changing into my pyjamas. Opening the door I walked into the bathroom, bushing my teeth, turning away I walked over to the bed and laid down looking up at the roof. Turing off my lamp the stick on stars glow making it look like the real thing, I stayed like this until I felt something move and start licking my cheek, turning my head I saw all the kittens looking at me I smiled softly before looking back up at the roof.

"_It might be crazy but talking to the wind fills the place where you use to fit in, and sometimes I pretend, that I can hear you, answering._

_And I'm missing you, no matter what I do, in the silence of this moment, I can barely move, time wont, let me let you go, I'm still the girl that I was before my heart broke, I'll find a way to be okay, Alone._

_Just when I think that I've moved on that you'll fade, somehow your memory finds away, to break down the walls I've made, and leave me drifting, though just another day._

_I'm missing you, no matter what I do, in the silence of this moment, I can barely move, time wont, let me let you go, I'm still the girl that I was before my heart broke, I'll find a way to be okay, Alone._

_I know I'm strong enough, to move on without your love, and I know, I know, I know, someday, I won't._

_Be missing you, no matter what I do, and in the silence of this moment, I can barely move, and time wont, let me let you go, I'm still the girl that I was before my heart broke, yer I'll find a way to be okay, I'm ganna be okay._

_Alone." _**(Okay alone- Katie Armiger.)**

I heard soft purring as I stopped singing, I closed my eye and turned over, the kittens moved to curl up against me, I moved my hand and started patting the closest one, which happened to be Primer. I started drifting off to sleep to the sound of purrs and soft licks on my wet cheeks, I'm sort of glade now that I took these kittens in, now they are the only ones that care.

* * *

><p><strong>Kittens POV before<strong>

"Ah, what happened? My head hurts." Sakura said in a small voice, raising her hand/ paw to her head.

"Ahhh, what the hell, I have paws." She screeched, looking around she saw that five other cats are starting to come too.

"Hm, I know that voice." Came a deep voice from one of the black cats as he turned to her sharingon spinning.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" He asked shakily stand and looking around, and that's when he noticed the other kittens.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, is that really you?" Sakura asked but not waiting for an answer she ran and tackled him in and awkward hug.

"Sakura, Sasuke its seems that we've all been turned into cats. So you remember what happened before you just woke up?" A raspy voice came from one of the red kittens, Sakura looked over to him, her green eyes meeting his teal ones.

"Gaara? You're here too?" she gasped completely forgetting about the question asked, but still not letting go of Sasuke, the said kitten just sighed and tried to shrug her off of him.

"No, there was a flash of light and then I woke." Sasuke said finally managing to get Sakura off him.

"Ah, Tobi's head hurts and Tobi doesn't feel so good." Came a childish voice from another black kitten that started rolling around and holding his head, Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara turned their heads to see the other three kittens, the last black and red kitten were indeed awake and are staring at them, while the other black one rolled around them.

"Itachi." Came a growl from Sasuke, before he dashed forwards, only to be stopped by a paw from Gaara.

"Now is not the time to fight, calm down." Gaara said in an even but strict voice, Sasuke growled a bit more and scratched up the cardboard under his front paws, but made no move to attack.

"Ow Tobi smells something, its-." He didn't have to finish as water started to come down hard on top of the box, Itachi looked up before turning his head to look at the red kitten beside him.

"It seems we're not doing anywhere fast, but I doubt that this box will keep the rain off us for long." He said, the kitten nodded and looked around the box.

"There doesn't seem to be an exit that we can get to ether, but as the water sooks the box it will be easier to get out, but do we really want to? I mean in this form we can hardly defend ourselves." A voice that almost matched Gaara's came from the red kitten with dark red eye. Just as he finished the roof gave way and buckets of water poured down of them, they all shivered at the coldness.

"Well should huddle together to keep warm." Sakura said putting authority in her voice.

"Sasori-sempai, Tobi's cold." Tobi said as he started to cuddle close to the red kitten, Sasori just ignored him and nodded to Itachi, Itachi sighed and closed his eyes before he stood up, Sasori and Tobi followed as he walked over to Gaara, who nodded as Sakura walked over to them. Sasuke growled and turned away, walking over to the far corner, away from everyone else.

"Sasuke, come back here or you'll freeze. Now is not the time for you to be stubborn." Sakura growled/ whined, Sasuke turned his back and laid down, shivering all the while.

"Sasuke, your goal is revenge yes?" Gaara said, looking over to him as the other started huddling together.

"Well how do you plain to get it if you are frozen?" Gaara said when he got no reply, Sasuke didn't move for a minute, he was about to get up and walk over to them when he stopped sniffing something.

"Ow Tobi smells something, Tobi thinks its smells pretty." Tobi said poking his head out from beneath Sakura and Sasori, Sasori looked down at him before they all lifted their head and started sniffing.

"Your right, it smells like vanilla and apples." Sakura stated.

"I can't smell anything." Sasori said turning to Itachi, Itachi just shook his head.

"Nor can I." He said looking at Gaara, Gaara turned his head all around and then stopped and looked in the direction the smell is coming from.

"It seems to be getting closer, but it's hard to tell-." He didn't get to finish as the box they were in, got gently remover, they all looked up to see bright green eyes looking down on them.

"Kittens?" Came a soft shocked voice from above.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura- is pink with green eyes, her name is Sakura.<strong>

**Sasuke- is black with bits of blue and red eyes, his name is Primer.**

**Gaara- is red with teal eyes, his name is Flame.**

**Sasori- is a darker red with dark red eyes, his name is Tigger.**

**Itachi- is black with bits of red and red eyes, his name is Earl.**

**Tobi- is black with bits orange and red eyes, his name is Michelangelo/ Mickey. **


End file.
